


Decision Making

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Fate, Flowers, Gifts, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Smiles, happiness, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Phillip decides to take his relationship with Danny one step further. He starts to send him gifts. Very simple gifts of flowers and chocolate. He sees the smile it brings to Danny's face once he's presented with Phillip's gift. However, it doesn't bring a smile to Steve's face. It makes him very jealous as well as worried about who this admirer could be. After taking some time to think, Phillip has decided that it's now time to take action. He just needs to make sure his plan is flawless before he starts.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Decision Making

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Phillip’s POV:   
Now that I’ve made initial contact with Danny I have to let him know how I feel about him. I have to lure him in close before I can catch him. 

I start simple. I start sending flowers to him while he’s at work with a card. I sign it as “Your Secret Admirer” but I never put my name. Danny can’t know who I am just yet. 

I do that for a few days before I start sending him more flowers as well as boxes of chocolate. This time is different because I’m sending them to his house. I’m sending him to a place where Steve can see them. I need to let him know that there is someone else out there in the world for Danny. 

I would sit in my car a couple houses down until I saw him grab the flowers from his front step. I could see the smallest smile on his face which made my heart swell. I watch as he opens my card, reads it, and then takes the flowers inside. 

The only problem with him bringing these inside is it makes Steve jealous. He becomes very protective over Danny to a point where he just takes my flowers outside and throws them away in the trash can. 

Excuse me? I bought those for Danny, not Steve. I would never buy anything, especially flowers, for Steve. I can only imagine the pain it causes Danny when he sees Steve throw my gift away. And I know it hurts because I saw the smile on his face when he saw them on the front step. 

I need to come up with some other way to get my point across. I need something that will last longer than flowers. Something that Danny’s animal of a “boyfriend” can’t throw away. Maybe this is a sign that I have to make my move. This might be the time. If I’m really going to do this then I need to make sure I have all my ducks in a row before I bring Danny home. I need to make sure I have no flaws in my plan. I guess it’s settled then. My decision has been made by fate itself. Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how many people are reading this series even though I started it yesterday. Thank you so much to those who are keeping up with this series postings! I really appreciate it!


End file.
